


Ternyata

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-02-27
Packaged: 2018-01-13 22:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1243264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mungkin selama ini Yuuri memang menyukai Wolfram, tapi saat dia tersedot ke Shin Makoku saat mati lampulah yang benar-benar menyadarkan Yuuri bahwa dia memang mempunyai perasaan terhadap tunangannya itu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ternyata

Title : Ternyata

Summary: Mungkin selama ini Yuuri memang menyukai Wolfram, tapi saat dia tersedot ke Shin Makoku saat mati lampulah yang benar-benar menyadarkan Yuuri bahwa dia memang mempunyai perasaan terhadap tunangannya itu.

Disclaimer: KKM bukan milik saya.

Warning: Selamat membaca cerita ini apa adanya. Bukankah slogan situs ini Unleash Your Imagination? Jadi saya beneran mengeluarkan imajinasi saya habis-habisan.

.-.-.

            Kadang saat badai menerjang dimalam hari, atau saat hujan turun dengan deras bagai dicurahkan dari langit, pemadaman listrik sering terjadi dan berlangsung satu jam atau lebih. Tidak semua rumah di kompleks perumahan Yuuri memiliki generator. Meski keluarganya mempunyai alat itu, saat blackout, generator hanya digunakan untuk menyalakan bohlam saja.

            Yuuri sangat tidak menyukai gelap, terlebih ketika mati lampu. Suasana jadi hening, dan dia sendiri tidak bisa kemana-mana karena semuanya gelap. Tetapi perlahan-lahan dia menemukan sesuatu yang unik: dari dalam rumah dia bisa mendengar orang mengobrol di jalan, atau bahkan suara samar dari rumah tetangga. Atmosfer tersebut hanya terisi suara manusia, tidak ada bunyi lain seperti suara televisi, player atau komputer.

            Remaja berambut hitam itu menjadi terbiasa dengan kegelapan sejak dia terseret ke Shin Makoku. Di sana, semuanya dilakukan secara natural, tanpa listrik dan -disamping sihir yang digunakan- penduduknya memanfaatkan sumber alam untuk bertahan.

            “Yuu-chan, waktunya mandi,” ibunya berkata dari dapur.

            “Iya, Bu,” meski agak segan, Yuuri bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan turun ke bawah. Cahaya di kamar mandi tidak terlalu terang, tetapi Yuuri oke saja. Dia melepas bajunya.  Setelah meletakkan baju kotornya di keranjang, dia masuk ke bathtub.

            Otot-ototnya yang tegang jadi rileks. Rasanya menyenangkan mandi dengan air hangat saat senja menjelang. Dan lagi, dia tidak lagi mendengar suara hujan yang menerpa atap rumah, yang artinya hujan sudah berhenti.

_/Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan di sana?/_

            Benak Yuuri mengembara kepada orang-orang di Blood Pledge Castle. Sudah agak lama sejak dia terakhir kali berada di dunia lain itu. Dia kangen bermain baseball dengan walinya yang baik hati. Yuuri juga penasaran sedang apa putri angkatnya sekarang. Apakah Gunter sedang menyortir materi yang akan diajarkannya begitu dia sampai di sana? Anehnya, raja muda itu bahkan ingin melihat wajah Gwendal yang selalu-mengernyit-tapi-pantas-jadi-tampang-bintang-Hollywood.

            Dan yang terakhir, ada seorang teman yang meski sulit untuk mengakuinya, Yuuri kangen berat.

            Baru saja bayangan sang teman mampir di kepalanya, Yuuri merasa ada yang menarik kakinya. Pertamanya pelan, perlahan-lahan tarikannya semakin kuat. Pikirannya begitu buram hingga dia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun selain kemungkinan dia tenggelam. Di bathtub. Menggelikan, Yuuri mendengus. Ketika dia mencoba menegakkan diri, gelembung samar di sekelilingnya semakin besar dan lebih jelas. Detik selanjutnya, Yuuri berputar diluar kendalinya.

            Uh uh.

            Dalam sepersekian detik, Yuuri sudah berada di ruang mandi istana yang sudah dikenalinya dengan baik. Dia menarik napas panjang. / _Aku kembali./_

            Senyumnya lenyap saat ada gerakan di dekatnya, mengindikasikan ada seseorang bersamanya. Dia tidak sendiri. Dengan kalut, Yuuri menurunkan kepalanya ke air.

            “Yuuri?”

            Si raja tetap diam.

            Seorang Mazoku yang sama telanjangnya berenang ke arah Yuuri. Kekagetan terpampang jelas di wajahnya.

            “Tidak perlu menyembunyikan diri,” suaranya bergaung jelas. “Kau akan tenggelam kalau tetap seperti itu.”

            “Oke Wolf.”

            Yuuri lega. Biasanya dia sampai di kerajaannya melalui portal air mancur kecil di kuil Ulrike, namun tidak pernah saat dia dalam keadaan sedang mandi. Cuma sekali sebenarnya, saat dia dan sahabatnya Murata sedang mandi, Yuuri tersedot ke Shin Makoku. Untungnya cuma ada Yozak dan si kembar teman mata-mata bermata biru itu.

            Yuuri bersyukur saat ini tidak ada kerumunan yang berkumpul. Remaja tanggung bermata onyx itu tidak bisa membayangkan seandainya dia tersedot melalui kuil Ulrike tanpa sehelai benang menutupi tubuh kurusnya. 

            Paling tidak sekarang cuma Wolfram yang melihatnya telanjang.

            “Tidak ada tanda-tanda kau akan kemari, makanya aku kaget menemukanmu di sini,”  kata Wolfram pelan.

            Sementara itu, tunangan  dari Jepangnya berenang ke tepian. “Mana yang lain, Wolf?”

            Wolfram mengikuti Yuuri, ikut-ikutan menepi. “Di kamar masing-masing, mungkin. Ini waktunya orang beristirahat, Yuuri.”

            Yuuri mengangguk, sedikit skeptis karena biasanya saat dia ke 'dunia lain' ini, pasti teman-temannya heboh menyambutnya. Di sisi lain, dia juga senang. Hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah kehebohan terjadi sementara dia mandi. Tidak!

            “Bagaimana situasi rumahmu?” tanya Wolfram.

            Yuuri menoleh, sementara tunangannya memandangnya dengan penuh minat. Rambut pirangnya yang basah menempel, airnya menetes menuruni leher jenjang dan bahunya. Yuuri terpaku sesaat, sampai kemudian merutuk dalam hati. Bagaimanapun mereka sering mandi bersama, Wolfram yang telanjang bukan pemandangan aneh bagi Yuuri.

            Remaja tanggung itu berdehem sebelum menjawab. “Rumahku...sekarang gelap. Listriknya padam.”

            Wolfram mengangguk. Dia pernah mengunjungi Jepang, lewat portal tentu saja. Jadi, demon pirang berwajah luar biasa cantik itu tahu tentang listrik, lampu dan televisi.

            “Saat itu, aku jadi ingat Shin Makoku,” ujar Yuuri sambil terkekeh canggung.

            “Kenapa begitu?” tanya Wolfram tak mengerti.

            “Soalnya,” sang raja mengangkat bahu. “Gelap dan tenang. Seperti suasana di sini.”

            Wolfram manggut-manggut.

            “Wolf, kalau cuaca malam ini cerah, aku ingin jalan-jalan,” ujar Yuuri beberapa saat kemudian.

            “Kutemani,” putus Wolfram cepat. Mata hijau cemerlangnya berbinar indah. “Aku tidak ingin raja Shin Makoku diculik saat dia jalan-jalan malam. Kau kan payah,” kata Wolfram beralasan.

            “Aku tidak payah,” sanggah Yuuri. “Ayo saja,” katanya kemudian, dalam hati senang karena Wolfram menemaninya.

.-.-.

            Berbeda dengan Tokyo yang akhir-akhir ini selalu diguyur hujan dan selalu basah, Shin Makoku kering dan cuacanya cerah. Tak lama setelah mandi, Yuuri dan Wolfram keluar ke lapangan belakang kastil. Para penjaga terkejut melihat kemunculan raja mereka, tapi kemudian cepat-cepat memberi hormat.

            “Rasanya aneh sekali aku datang tapi Conrad dan Gunter bahkan tidak menyambutku,” ujar Yuuri.

            Wolfram mengernyit. “Kalau kau memang ingin bertemu mereka, kita bangunkan saja,” usul Wolfram.

            “Hei, bukannya aku tidak senang berduaan denganmu,” sergah Yuuri, tapi sedetik kemudian meyesali ucapannya. Kata 'berduaan' menimbulkan sensasi aneh baginya. Dia hanya berharap Wolfram tidak memperhatikannya.

            “Terserah,” kata Wolfram tak acuh. Demon itu mendahului Yuuri.

            Malam itu langit bersih tanpa awan. Bulan dan bintang bersinar terang, daun-daun bergemerisik tertiup angin. Suara burung hantu bersahut-sahutan. Yuuri merasa nyaman.

            Mereka duduk di rerumputan, tepat di samping petak mawar. Entah sejak kapan ngobrol dengan Wolfram, mandi bersama dan tidur di satu ranjang menjadi hal yang wajar bagi Yuuri. Menyadari hal itu membuatnya sontak terdiam.

            “Ada apa, Yuuri?” suara khawatir Wolfram menyentaknya.

            “Huh?” Yuuri terbata. “B-bukan apa-apa. Percayalah, Wolf,” tukas Yuuri berusaha meyakinkan Wolfram.

            “Bagaimana mungkin aku percaya kalau kau mengatakannya dengan tampang aneh,” katanya galak.

            Bukannya menjawab, Yuuri malah menjatuhkan kepalanya, menggunakan tangannya sebagai bantal, dan menengadah menatap angkasa Shin Makoku.

            “Yuuri!” seru Wolfram, membuat remaja setengah human setengah demon itu mengalihkan matanya.

            Sinar bulan mengenai kulit porselen Wolfram dan rambut emasnya. Wajah tegas namun lembutnya tampak sangat rupawan. Profilnya sempurna, seperti bukan manusia, tapi Wolfram memang bukan manusia. Dia demon tercantik yang pernah ditemui Yuuri. Cantik? Rupawan? Yuuri merasa perutnya bergolak.

            Tiba-tiba sebuah bayangan menaunginya. Kepala Wolfram menunduk. Mata hijaunya nampak semakin berkilat. Yuuri terkejut, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya kaku. Remaja itu menelan ludah. Tanpa sadar mata hitamnya turun, pada titik yaitu bibir Wolfram.

            Yuuri menutup mata. Jantungnya berdegup bertalu talu sampai ke telinga. Mungkin saja bunyinya terdengar oleh Wolfram, tapi Yuuri tak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenainya. Dia merasa tangan Wolfram membelai lembut rambutnya.

            Tiga detik berlalu, tapi apa yang dibayangkan Yuuri tidak terjadi. Pelan, dia membuka mata, malah mendapati Wolfram kembali ke posisinya semula.

            “Ada daun mawar kering di rambutmu,” kata Wolfram.

            Yuuri malu luar biasa. Sesaat tadi dia mengira Wolfram akan menciumnya. Wajahnya panas dan secerah tomat.

            “Yuuri, ayo kembali ke kamar. Sudah terlalu larut,” ajak Wolfram. Dia bangkit, mengibaskan rumput yang menempel di bajunya. Ketika Yuuri tidak juga bangkit, dia mengulurkan tangan.

            Seperti kerbau dicocok hidungnya, Yuuri meraih tangan Wolfram dan berdiri.

            Yang tidak diketahui Yuuri, Wolfram -yang sekarang sudah berjalan di depan Yuuri- juga berwajah merah. Dia mengangkat tangannya, meletakkan di dadanya. Jantungnya masih berdegup liar tidak karuan. Tadi, hampir saja dia mencium Yuuri.

            Untung saja keadaan saat itu gelap, remang-remang. Yuuri dan Wolfram bersyukur wajah mereka tertutupi.

            Ternyata dua orang yang bertunangan itu memang saling jatuh cinta. Hanya saja, saat ini mereka belum mau mengakuinya.

The End

.-.-.

 


End file.
